Kazegami x Kasugami
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: Just some little short stories based off things and... I can't really explain this I'm sorry.. Kazegami x Kasugami stuff c:


.. .::Race::..

"Kasugami! Come on! Lets race!" Kazegami grinned. Kasugami peered passed her sake cup to look at the year of the horse. "Not now, Kaze hun.." Kasugami sighed as she took a drink of her sake. Kazegami pouted. "You always say that.. It's so fair.." He muttered. Kasugami laughed, "you are over 100, act like it."

.. .:Drink:..

Kazegami stared at Kasugami. She is always drinking.. She needs to get out more! Well, at least Kazegami thought that. "You need to get outta the mist! Get some fresh air!" Kazegami smiled as he scooted closer to her. "Nnn?~ I could have sworn I heard someone.." Kasugami mumbled. "Kasuuuuu!" Kazegami whined. Kasugami took a drink of her sake. "Hmm.. Guess no one is here. I must be getting intoxicated." Kazegami groaned and stomped off.

.. .:Entergetic:..

Kazegami is too energetic for Kasugami. He likes racing and out doors, she likes drinking and inside.

.. .:Calm:..

Kasugami always managed to remain calm during everything. It amazed Kazegami who normally shows too much emotion.

.. .:Wind:..

"Come out!" Kazegami huffed. Kasugami glared at her door, "no!" Kasugami argued. A sudden gust of wind blew the door open and then an upset Kazegami dragged her off. "Too bad." He grinned.

.. .:Mist:..

"Mist is calming," Kasugami said "unlike the loud howling your wind does. Mist is quiet and soothing." Kazegami stared at her. "Sometimes wind is quiet.. Like breeze.. It's not always like a gale storm.."

"Hah, yeah, not always.."

"Shut it!"

.. .::Grace..

Kasugami always had grace within her steps. That is.. On the rare occasion she doesn't have a hangover or she's drunk.

..::Amazing.::..

The gods had to admit, Kazegami was amazing at racing. Kasugami admired it, she could never run as fast as him. She'd never admit to him she admired how fast he raced, he'd just try to get her to run with her.

.. .:Love:..

"Hey, Kasugami. Moegami told me you loved me.. This true?"

Kasugami was silent.

.. .:Sadness:..

"Now, now, Kaze hun.. Don't listen to Sakigami! He's just upset the wind damaged his flowers! He'll get over it!" Kasugami told him as she wrapped an arm around Kazegami's neck. "B-but.. He seems really angry at me.. You sure?" Kazegami looked at her. She nodded. "I'm sure." She smiled. Kazegami smiled back.

.. .:Anger:..

"Your stupid wind knocked down all my sake!" Kasugami growled, Kazegami glared at her, "I said sorry! It's not like you can't get more!" He growled. "Still! I saved up just enough yen to get all that! And I never even got to drink one!"

-Dirty Mind-

"Are you coming or not?" Kasugami sighed. Kazegami snickered. "Kazegami!" Kasugami gasped. This made Kazegami laugh uncontrollably.

.. .:Hate:..

Sometimes Kazegami felt like he hated Kasugami. Kasugami normally would return those feelings but they couldn't say mad at each other for more than a week without them apologizing and making up.

.. .:Jeleousy:..

Kasugami stared at Kazegami and Kabegami. Kasugami clenched her fists at this. She hated seeing Kazegami being so friendly with another god.. But why? They weren't even dating!

.. .:Company:..

Kazegami always enjoyed the gods' company when he was lonely but he enjoyed Kasugami's more.

.. .:Invitation:..

"Hey! Kasugami! Amaterasu is hosting a dance and all the gods are invited! Even Issun, Waka and Kaguya!" Kazegami grinned. Kasugami looked at him, "why are you telling me this?" She asked, "well.. I was wondering if you'd go with me." He muttered. Kasugami smiled, "I'd love to."

.. .:Dance:..

Kasugami had to admit, Kazegami was a pretty good dancer, he moved as fast as the wind. But Kasugami really liked when they slowed dance. He was even better at that, especially when it was with her.

.. .:Hair:..

Kasugami had long, straight white hair. Kazegami had short, messy white hair. "Your hair would look better straightened.." Kasugami mumbled. Kazegami scoffed, "oh please! It'd just get messy again in the wind!"

.. .:Walk through Hell:..

Kazegami would walk through hell to save Kasugami, he wouldn't stop searching till he found her. Kasugami had never would even dream of it happening though.

-Second to None-

"Kazegami.. It's either me or Amaterasu." Kasugami stated. Kazegami stared at her, "what do you mean? I feel nothing but family towards Amaterasu!" Kazegami stood up. "You're the best I'll ever get!"

-Bruises and Bitemarks-

Moegami swung his legs back and forth and looked at Kasugami and noticed a few bruises on her. He instantly jumped on top of her and searched her neck and collar area. "Wha- hey! Moegami get off!" Kasugami hissed. "You have bruises and bitemarks! ...Kazegami did this I assume?" Moegami grinned. Kasugami blushed and pushed him off.

-Until we Die-

"I'll love you forever, Kasugami.. Until we die." Kazegami smiled. Kasugami looked at him, "we only die when people lose faith in us! Of when we are attacked..! So that'd be quite awhile, with the demons gone and how many people still follow the Shinto religion!" Kasugami gasped. Kazegami grinned and hugged her waist. "Exactly!"

-Promise-

"Promise me you won't leave me.."

"Promise."

-Happy-

"Geez... You are always happy." Kasugami sighed. "Better than being sad all the time!" He grinned.

..::Trust.::..

Kasugami trusted Kazegami more than anyone. Even more than she trusted Amaterasu! Kazegami never really knew this.

-Sober-

"Good to see you're sober." Kazegami laughed, Kasugami groaned. "Shut it.."

..::Memories .::..

Kazegami and Kasugami had to many memories with each other than any other gods.

..::Fear .::..

"What will happen if mother Amaterasu loses the fight?!" Kasugami sobbed, "what will become of us?!" She gripped onto Kazegami's sleeve. "Don't worry, she'll be fine.. Trust me.. Trust her." Kazegami smiled as he pulled her close to him. "I fear if she doesn't.."

-Wrong-

"Okay, okay.. I was wrong! You were right, can you please start talking to me again?" Kazegami muttered. Kasugami opened her door. "...Fine.." She huffed.

-Man of Love-

The gods all sat at a table. Expect for Kazegami who was absent. "Where is Kazegami?" Amaterasu asked as then the lights dimmed. "Good evening! Your dream is here for I am Kazegami!" Kazegami announced. Kasugami put her head in her hands. "Really?!" She yelled, "Kazegami why!"

-Roses-

Every brush god had a different flower they liked. Kasugami and Kazegami shared a favorite flower. Roses.

-May I?-

"May I hold you as you fall asleep?" Kazegami smiled. Kasugami laughed, "sure.."

-Secrets-

They never kept secrets from each other. Even if one of them tried, Kazegami is no good at keeping them from Kasugami.

-Toxic-

"Alcohol is like toxic stuff.." Kazegami muttered. "No it isn't! Then people wouldn't make it!"

"Well I don't like you drinking it.."

-Sarcasm-

"Do you hate me now?"

"Well gee, Kasugami.. How would I know? Not like I haven't loved you for centuries and stuff.." This resorts into Kazegami getting hit with a sake bottle.


End file.
